


...And Make It Better

by BlushingNewb



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, First Kiss, Gift Fic, John is a Very Good Doctor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, minor damage to the transport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingNewb/pseuds/BlushingNewb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sherlock suffers some minor injuries in the line of duty, the typically aloof detective welcomes the attentions of his devoted doctor. A giftfic for anotherwellkeptsecret!</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anotherwellkeptsecret](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anotherwellkeptsecret).



> Exactly what is says in the tags. This is a giftfic for the amazing anotherwellkeptsecret, who created a gorgeous drawing for me of BeautifulFiction's "The Stars Move Still" after I identified an obscure MST3K reference on her tumblr.

“Ow, enough, John, hasn’t enough epidermis been scraped away already?” wailed the world’s only consulting detective.

“Quit squirming - you knew the alcohol would sting, and besides, it wasn’t my idea to use up the peroxide on the dog hair.”

Sherlock’s lower lip protruded in a pout, and John valiantly tried to return his focus to the lesser of his injuries (the cut above his eyebrow had already been stitched up).

“Hurts,” Sherlock said in a small voice.

John comfortingly stroked a thumb along Sherlock’s face.

“I know, but you wouldn’t listen - we could have taken that creep over the grass instead of on the rough, nasty gravel.”

Sherlock mumbled something inaudible.

“What was that?” John said.

“…hit you in the gut.”

“Yeah, it’s ok, though; I’m tough, I can take it.”

Sherlock didn’t reply, and as John looked down at him, he saw his mouth tremble.

“Can’t stand to see you hurt. It does things…here,” Sherlock said, placing his hand on his chest.

John’s heart skipped a beat. He left off swabbing and tilted Sherlock’s chin up. Hot beryl eyes met blue ones, and John’s tongue darted out. He summoned his courage all at once and fastened his hungry mouth to Sherlock’s plush and parted lips. As Sherlock sighed, John gently turned his face to avoid pressing against his bruises.

**Author's Note:**

> For more fanfiction and shenanigans of a random nature, check out my blog at http://blushingnewb.tumblr.com/
> 
> Sherlock is the property of the BBC, Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat. Sherlock Holmes is public domain. My thanks to Arthur Conan Doyle.


End file.
